Soulmate
by adrisstbdt
Summary: Acababa de dejar a Alyssa. Había tomado un autobús a una ciudad que no conocía. Siguió ciegamente las instrucciones de personas que no veía desde hace años. Cargaba en el bolsillo un anillo de compromiso para una persona que tal vez ya no se acordaba de él, ni del estúpido video que había grabado una década atrás. #WhatDidZoeySay


**No sé ni por dónde empezar... T.T**

 **What Did Zoey Say fue un mini video (cinco minutos, Dan, ¿enserio?) que Dan Schneider publicó en su página de internet oficial. Para quienes no lo han visto, ¡corran a verlo AHORA! En el podemos ver a Chase a punto de proponerle matrimonio a una chica llamada Alyssa, antes de que Michael llegué de improviso y le diga que han pasado diez años exactos desde que Zoey enterró el DVD en dónde revelaba sus sentimientos por él.**

 **No tengo que decir lo mucho que me emocioné al verlo, lo mucho que grité, me reí y enloquecí. Me hizo recordar muchísimas cosas y me entró una nostalgia terrible al pensar que enserio han pasado diez años desde ese episodio.**

 **Y además, han pasado casi siete años desde que publiqué el primer capítulo de su "5 TEMPORADA", creyendo que no era justo un final tan abierto y que todos los personajes merecían más. Está mal escrita, es predecible, mala y significa más para mí de lo que muchos podrán entender *corre a llorar*. Así que me dio aun más nostalgia.**

 **En fin, esto salió en un día. No sé que más decir.**

 _ **Zoey 101 y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son de Dan Schineider. Yo solo hago esto porque me volví loca de la emoción *corre a llorar otra vez*.**_

* * *

 _ **Soulmate**_

Chase Matthews tenía trece años cuando la vio por primera vez.

El día estaba lindo, soleado solo como en California y los chicos (y chicas como novedad) iban y venían por el patio de la Academia Costa del Pacífico. Era más bajito, más flacucho y torpe. Era muy torpe. Tanto que no pudo evitar chocar contra el asta bandera cuando ella le sonrió, devolviéndole un saludo que él no esperaba recibir.

—Brooks... Brooks... Brooks... —murmuraba Chase pasando su dedo índice por la lista de apellidos que había en el directorio—. Maldición.

—Disculpa, ¿vas a tardar mucho? —le preguntó una ancianita con el ceño fruncido. Estaba de pie afuera de la cabina de teléfono que había en la cafetería, esperando a que Chase se dignara a salir.

—No me moleste —gruñó él y siguió pasando las páginas con rapidez.

—Monstruo peludo —murmuró la anciana con fastidio, dándose la vuelta y saliendo del lugar. Chase sintió una punzada en el pecho al escucharla. No porque el insulto hubiese sido hiriente, sino por los recuerdos que de pronto invadieron su cabeza.

Y es que, durante las últimas horas estaba recordando mucho.

Algo en su bolsillo comenzó a vibrar y Chase sacó su viejo tekmate, mientras arrancaba el par de páginas que llevaban las direcciones de todos los Brooks en esa ciudad.

—¿Hola?

—¡Chase! ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Después de tanto tiempo! ¡Oh, el video! ¡Al fin! ¡Esto es tan...!

—¿Quién habla?

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó la voz y Chase tuvo que separarse el aparato del oído—. ¿Cómo que quien habla, cabeza de cepillo? ¡No puedo creerlo! Prácticamente salí a mitad de una escena para llamarte y tú me dices esas cosas, ¿qué es lo que sucede contigo? Te juro que me dan ganas de arrancarte la...

—¿Lola? —preguntó Chase entrecerrando los ojos, reconociendo ese tonito agudo y ligeramente histérico.

—¡Por supuesto! ¿Quién más? —exclamó ella con enojo—. ¡Eso me pasa por andarme preocupando por ti, cuando tu ni siquiera puedes…!

—Pero, ¿por qué...? —alcanzó a preguntar Chase, interrumpiendo lo que seguramente sería un dramático discurso digno de un Oscar— ¿Qué es lo que...?

—El video, sí, diez años, estoy enterada de todo —dijo ella con apuro—. Michael me llamó hace rato, ¡no puedo creerlo! ¡Esto es tan grande! ¡Casi quiero llorar! ¡Diez años! Oh, por Dios… ¡Estoy tan vieja! ¿Crees que tenga que empezar a usar crema anti-arrugas?

—Lola —dijo Chase mientras tomaba asiento en una banca y pasaba su vista con desespero por la lista de todos los Brooks que tendría que visitar. Eran cerca de trescientos—. Aun no entiendo qué es lo que…

—2009-15 de la calle Lexington.

—¿Qué?

—¡Aghh! ¡Pon atención! 2009-15 de la calle Lexington. La última vez que vi a Zoey estaba trabajando ahí. La película en donde conseguí un papel necesitaba vestuario, ¿sí? Y resultó que ella llevaba trabajando en esa casa de modas cerca de un año y...

—¿200...?

—¡2009-15 calle Lexington! Ahora ve y si no recibo pronto una invitación para su boda, alguien va a tener muchos problemas.

Chase Matthews tenía catorce años cuando estuvo a punto de decirle que la amaba.

El día estaba un poco nublado, un poco melancólico y la fuente de la escuela le salpicaba gotitas de agua directo en la cara. Era más leal y más seguro, pero seguía siendo torpe. Muy torpe. Tanto que no se percató de que el tekmate color rosa de Zoey había caído al agua, perdiendo su mensaje para siempre.

—¡Fuera de mi camino! ¡Quítense, quítense!

Corría a todo lo que le daban las piernas, empujando a la gente que pasaba por ahí. Se detuvo en una esquina de una calle transitada, afuera de una tienda de donas en dónde había un vagabundo viejito que comenzó a mirarlo raro. Chase se estremeció y luego alzó la mano para pedir un taxi, pero no tuvo éxito.

Su bolsillo vibró de nuevo y mientras daba un fuerte silbido para detener algún vehículo, contestó su tekmate de nuevo.

—¿Hola?

—Sé que no eres el tipo más listo del universo, pero al menos creí que tendrías un plan de respaldo —dijo una voz masculina y por alguna razón, Chase imaginó a alguien rodando los ojos—. ¿Enserio? ¿Solo saliste a buscarla sin tener ni idea de dónde está? Es lo más patético que he escuchado.

—¿Cómo has estado, Logan? —preguntó Chase soltando un bufido al reconocer ese tonito despectivo en la voz de su interlocutor.

—¿Yo? Guapo, millonario, exitoso. Tú, por otro lado, estás perdido en una ciudad desconocida buscando a una chica que probablemente ya ni se acuerda de ti y su conmovedor video. Disculpa si me rio.

—Sí, es un gusto saber de ti —gruñó Chase y volvió a silbar, pero el taxi que pasaba por ahí lo ignoró—. No sé qué te haya dicho Michael, pero ahora estoy un poco ocupado.

—¿Un taxi? ¿Enserio? ¿Eso es lo que harás? ¿Y luego qué? ¿Saldrás corriendo en medio del tráfico, comprarás un ramo de rosas y le dirás que la amas con una cita de tu película favorita? —Logan se rio—. Eso es tan cliché.

—Bueno, ¿tienes alguna sugerencia? —preguntó Chase frunciendo el ceño—. ¡No sé dónde está la dirección que me dio Lola, estoy a la mitad de una ciudad que no conozco, parado afuera de una tienda de donas con un viejito mirándome raro y no todos tenemos un helicóptero privado a nuestra disposición las veinticuatro horas del día! Ahora has el favor de cerrar el pico y…

—¿Estás afuera de Donas O´Donell?

—¿Qué?

—Por lo que dijiste del viejito extraño… Larga historia —añadió Logan al notar el silencio de su amigo—. Quédate ahí. Dame cinco minutos.

—¿Qué? Pero... ¿Hola? ¿Hola? ¿Logan?

Chase Matthews tenía quince años cuando le dijo que la amaba frente a frente.

Era de madrugada, estaba frente a una computadora, no dejaba dormir a su nuevo compañero y la lluvia salpicaba los campos de Inglaterra. Era más impulsivo y lo suficientemente romántico como para cruzar continentes, pero todavía era torpe. Demasiado torpe. Tanto que decidió que la distancia era un impedimento lo suficientemente malo como para ser novio de la chica que lo había obsesionado durante años.

—¿Chase Matthews?

Era un tipo grandote, de esos que dan miedo porque se parecen a los asesinos seriales de las películas. Estaba dentro de una camioneta roja, enorme y miraba a Chase bajo sus gafas oscuras.

—Si... —dijo él, temeroso.

—Me envía el señor Reese. Dice que puede subir y encontrar a Zoey Brooks o quedarse aquí y morir solo con veinte gatos.

—Gracias —dijo Chase rodando los ojos y sin esperar ni un segundo más, se subió a la camioneta.

El tráfico era horrible y Chase consultaba su reloj de mano cada cinco minutos. Se mordía los nudillos y le gritaba a los vehículos que se atravesaban en su camino. Estaba tan desesperado que incluso se atrevió a tocar el claxon de la camioneta, aunque el tipo enorme lo miró con ojos asesinos por acercarse demasiado al asiento del piloto.

—¿Por qué tardamos tanto? ¿No conoce una vía más rápida?

El tipo negó con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que su tekmate volvía a vibrar y creyendo que no podría recibir más sorpresas, Chase contestó.

—Da vuelta en la siguiente esquina, a la derecha. Luego de tres cuadras debes doblar a la izquierda —le dijo una voz, sin esperar a que él saludara siquiera.

—Pero, ¿qué…? Espera… ¿Quinn?

—¡Date prisa!

—Sí, sí, yo... Eh... —se volvió hacia su enorme conductor—. ¿Puede dar vuelta en la siguiente esquina a la derecha? Y después de tres cuadras a la izquierda.

—Dile que no tome la interestatal porque a esta hora no podrá pasar jamás —siguió diciendo Quinn—. Es mejor que tomen el puente que está en la calle Mason y den vuelta a la izquierda.

—Pero, yo…

—Por cierto, ¿diez años? ¿Enserio? ¡Cielos! Necesito apurarme con ese clon de mí o moriré y nadie podrá seguir con mis Quinnventos.

—¿Cómo sabes dónde estoy?

—Tengo un radar satelital en todas las camionetas de Logan... No preguntes —añadió y Chase decidió que era mejor obedecerla—. Ahora, dile al chofer que siga cinco cuadras derecho y luego de vuelta a la izquierda de nuevo. Zoey trabaja en el edificio de la esquina.

—Edificio de la esquina. Lo tengo. Gracias, Quinn.

—No hay de qué y salúdala de mi parte.

Chase Matthews tenía dieciséis años cuando la besó por primera vez.

Era de noche, el patio de la Academia estaba vacío y una fresca brisa le alborotaba el cabello. Era más despreocupado y más emotivo, pero aún muy torpe. Demasiado. Tanto que en vez de correr hacia ella y abrazarla, como lo había estado deseando durante meses, cayó por las escaleras y se raspó el brazo entero.

—Aquí es, señor.

—Muchas gracias.

Caminó por una pequeña acera, observando el enorme edificio que tenía delante. Ventanas de cristal, muros limpios y blancos. No era difícil imaginarla entrando todos los días a un lugar tan perfecto.

—¿Disculpe? No puede pasar sin una cita, señor —le dijo un hombre parado en la entrada, impidiéndole el paso. Llevaba un uniforme de guardia de seguridad—. ¿Tiene una cita?

—No, pero yo… Solo vengo a un asunto y me voy, lo juro —Chase intentó pasar, pero el hombre le puso una mano en el hombro—. ¡Vamos! No puede hacerme esto.

—Lo siento, señor. No tengo autorizado a dejar entrar a nadie que no tenga una cita.

—Bueno, pues la tengo. Tengo una cita.

—Acaba de decirme que no la tiene —dijo el hombre arqueando las cejas—. ¿Por qué no se va a casa, llama por teléfono, hace una cita y luego vuelve?

—Tiene que estar jugando —dijo Chase sin poder creer su suerte—. Escúcheme, señor… —se fijó en la pequeña placa que el hombre llevaba en su uniforme—. Champiñón.

—Champignon —dijo él hombre ofendido—. Es alemán.

—¡No me interesa! —exclamó él, desesperado—. ¡He pasado horas buscando este lugar! Tengo hambre, estoy cansado, no podré sacarme la mirada de un viejito extraño de la cabeza en varios días, vine aquí con un chofer del tamaño de un luchador y personas que hace mucho no veía están apareciendo en mi vida para ayudarme a encontrar a Zoey. Así que no dejaré, ¡no dejaré que usted me detenga justo ahora, Champiñón!

Chase Matthews tenía diecisiete años cuando se despidió de ella para siempre.

Hacía un calor húmedo, de ese que fastidia, todos cargaban enormes maletas y varios autos salían de la Academia para no volver jamás. Era más dedicado y tenía una carta de aceptación para la universidad en el bolsillo, pero aún era torpe. Más torpe que nunca. Tanto que aceptó ese "estaremos lejos" y lo complementó con un "será demasiado difícil". Tanto que ni siquiera alargó ese último beso y la soltó cuando debería de haberse aferrado con fuerza a ella.

—¡Auuu!

Cayó al suelo, empujado por el guardia. Se levantó, humillado y con los pantalones sucios. Iba a decir algo, pero en eso, su tekmate sonó por cuarta vez en el día.

—¿Hola?

—Hum... ¿Hablo con Chase Matthews?

—Sí.

—¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Sigues teniendo el mismo número? Uno pensaría que es tiempo de avanzar, Chase.

—¿Qué...?

—Aunque, ¡vamos! Supongo que si quisieras avanzar no estarías buscando a Zoey. Por cierto, siempre me gustó la historia de la capsula del tiempo, me hubiera gustado estar ahí cuando sucedió.

—¿Quién…?

—James Garret. Un gusto oír tu voz de nuevo, aunque no sé si tú dirás lo mismo sobre mí. Por cierto, creo que es bastante tierno lo que estás haciendo, si me lo preguntas.

—James —dijo Chase y no pudo evitar que un ligero gruñido escapara de su garganta—. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

—No, pero yo puedo ayudarte a ti, según me han dicho los demás —comentó James, divertido. Chase soltó un bufido—. Tengo que decirte que Zoey y yo estamos felizmente casados y tenemos cinco hijos, ya no tienes de qué preocuparte.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Estoy jugando, solo son cuatro adorables niños… ¡Es broma! Veo que has perdido el sentido del humor —dijo James soltando una ligera carcajada. Chase volvió a bufar—. No, enserio llamé para ayudarte. El portero de ese edificio sigue siendo Champignon?

—Sí.

—Déjame hablar con él, por favor.

Chase obedeció y le acercó su tekmate al hombre que estaba en la puerta. Éste dudo, pero luego lo aceptó y sonrió cuando escuchó la voz de James. Hablaron por lo que a Chase le parecieron horas, aunque solo fue un minuto. Finalmente el hombre le devolvió el aparato, sin borrar su sonrisa.

—Puedes pasar, amigo —dijo, luego miró el aparato por el que había estado hablando y alzó las cejas—. Ya nadie usa esas cosas.

—Sí, gracias —gruñó Chase y mientras atravesaba las puertas del edificio, se volvió a pegar el tekmate a la oreja—. ¿James?

—Todo listo. El portero es un viejo amigo.

—¿Cómo es que sigues siendo tan popular?

—Ese es mi secreto. Ahora entra y reconquista a Zoey o iré a hacerlo yo.

Colgó, corrió a la recepción y preguntó por ella. Estaba en el piso número 5. Presionó el botón del ascensor, tal vez con más fuerza de la necesaria y únicamente hasta que estuvo ahí, solo, tranquilo y sin prisas, Chase recobró la razón y se dio cuenta de la locura en la que se había metido.

Acababa de dejar a Alyssa. Había tomado un autobús a una ciudad que no conocía. Siguió ciegamente las instrucciones de personas que no veía desde hace años. Cargaba en el bolsillo un anillo de compromiso para una persona que tal vez estaba casada, comprometida o peor…

Una persona que tal vez ya no se acordaba de él, ni del estúpido video que había grabado una década atrás.

El ascensor se detuvo y a él le entraron ganas de vomitar.

Estaba en un enorme recibidor, elegante, adornado con colores por todos lados. Revistas de moda enmarcadas en las paredes, gente caminando con enormes carpetas llenas de diseños y hombres cargando pesados rollos de tela.

—¡Ah, la señorita Brooks! —exclamó la chica a la que le preguntó por ella—. Sí, enseguida le digo que viniste a buscarla, ¿eres…?

—Un viejo amigo —dijo Chase y sus repentinas nauseas se convirtieron en dicha y alivio. Porque era _señorita Brooks_ y no _señora-algo_. Y se dio cuenta de que el nombre de Zoey no combinaba con ningún otro apellido que no fuera Brooks.

O Matthews, por supuesto.

Y él ya no era bajito, ni flacucho, ya no se distinguía por su lealtad o seguridad, y hacía mucho tiempo que no era impulsivo, ni lo suficientemente romántico como para cruzar continentes.

Hacía mucho tiempo que Chase Matthews no era torpe.

Y no se caía y tampoco se raspaba los brazos cada vez que veía a una chica que le gustaba. Ni siquiera Alyssa, que había estado a punto de compartir su vida con él, lo hacía tropezar. Porque todo era calmado, estable, maduro. Porque se había convertido en un adulto que tenía trabajo y pagaba impuestos. Porque había dejado de ser un adolescente que iba al cine una tarde sí y la otra también, que jugaba baloncesto aunque fuera terrible y que producía shows malos por internet.

Chase no tropezaba.

—¿Disculpa? —le dijo la chica que lo había recibido, acercándose—. Puedes pasar. Su oficina es la última, al final de aquel pasillo.

No había corazones rotos, ni desilusiones por aquel terrible "eres mi mejor amigo". No había peleas tontas, ni celos innecesarios. No había citas con otras personas, ni conversaciones incomodas cuando la línea de la amistad se veía difusa, borrosa.

No había tropiezos porque no había emoción.

Una emoción vibrante y adolescente, que lo hacía componer canciones y guardar peluches empolvados. Una emoción que sonaba igual a su melodía favorita y que se sentía como tardes enteras jugando futbolito. Una emoción que sabía a sushi, a café con demasiada crema y a Blix de frambuesa.

Una emoción que lucía como faldas simpáticas y aretes de colores, como mochilas con diseños divertidos y llaves colgando del cuello de alguien. Una emoción que resolvía cualquier problema y que le mandaba correos electrónicos a mitad de una clase.

Una emoción que no había sentido en mucho tiempo y que tenía nombre y apellido.

—Zoey Brooks… —leyó Chase, observando la placa pegada en la puerta que le habían indicado. La número 101, por supuesto.

—Adelante —dijo cuándo Chase al fin se animó a tocar.

Una emoción que solo podía sentir con ella.

Y ahí estaba, escribiendo con rapidez en un cuaderno, sentada detrás de un enorme escritorio de roble. Más alta, más elegante, con el cabello más largo y dorado. Alzó la vista, la bajó y luego, de golpe, volvió a alzarla.

—Oh, por Dios… —murmuró al verlo.

Y él avanzó. Uno, dos, tres pasos. Tembloroso, creyendo que aquello era un sueño, con el anillo que pensaba darle pesando en su bolsillo como nunca antes.

—¿Chase?

Chase Matthews tenía veinticinco años cuando descubrió que ella era su alma gemela.

El sol iluminaba el cielo, igual que en California, el ruido del tráfico sobrepasaba el cristal de la ventana y las cintas de sus zapatos estaban sueltas. Era más alto, más adulto. Y había vuelto a ser torpe.

Por fin.

Porque ahí estaba ella y él volvía a sentir esa emoción que creía haber olvidado. Y cuando eso sucedía, Chase se volvía torpe. Y sentía que de nuevo era bajito, flacucho, leal, despreocupado y endemoniadamente romántico. Y se sentía la persona más torpe del universo, y si lo era. Tanto que cuando intentó acercarse más, cayó al suelo con las cintas enredadas de sus zapatos.

—¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Chase! —exclamó ella y corrió a ayudarlo—. ¿Estás bien?

—Zoey —dijo él y sonrió—. Han pasado diez años.

 _ **Fin**_

* * *

 **Solo digo que Dan, no nos puedes dejar con ese maldito "Continuará?" ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE TIENE QUE CONTINUAR! Tienes que hacer una serie con ellos de adultos o una película o ALGO. YA. El video tiene más de cinco millones de visitas en dos días, ¡dos días! Todo mundo quería saber que dijo Zoey T.T Y todo mundo los quiere de vuelta. A TODOS LOS FUCKING PERSONAJES. Incluso a Mark, ¿entiendes?**

 **En fin, no los entretendré más con mis traumas. No se si el fandom siga vivo o si los que alguna vez leyeron algunos de mis fics de Zoey sigan por aquí xD espero que si y que todos formemos una mega super ultra campaña para que vuelva :(**

 **En fin...**

 **¡Reviews plis!**


End file.
